


The Holiday Blues

by catandmouse10



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: Mick and Kara have a conversation over hot chocolate at the annual crossover holiday party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I watched the four part DC comic crossover today and I gotta say I find Kara and Mick's chemistry intriguing. So this year's Supergirl holiday story will be about them. I hope you guys enjoy it and comments and kudos are always welcome. Anyway, here it goes.

Mick Rory sits in front of the fireplace at Barry Allen's house. The others are in the kitchen, laughing and having a good time. On the one hand he feels like he is being left out. But on the other hand he is happy he is being left alone. He had never been a big fan of the holiday season. Snart had always enjoyed the cold weather more and now he was gone too. 

Honestly, Snart should be the one sitting here in front of the fire, brooding. Mick should have been the one to sacrifice his life. He missed his best friend and partner in crime, but he also hated the bastard for taking the choice away from him.

“Are you okay Mick?” The blond girl beside him asks. He hadn't even heard her come into the living room and sit down beside him. And now this pretty girl in a blue dress was offering him a cup of hot chocolate.

“Yeah, Skirt, I'm fine,” He tells her. He looks up at her and she doesn't look convinced. He begins to wonder if she has some kind of special vision that sees his emotions. He hopes not because they are all over the place at the moment. “And thanks for the hot chocolate. But you forgot the marshmallows.”

“Barry was out of them. But Professor Stein ran up to the store to get more.” She says as she takes a sip of her own hot chocolate. She smiles as she pulls the mug away from her lips and sets the mug down in front of her.

“So, why aren't you in the kitchen having fun with everyone else?” He asks her after a few moments of silence. He looks over at her and notices a small frown tugging at her lips. It makes him feel terrible for sounding so harsh with her. She has always been kind to him and has never really judged him. 

Well, not that he's known of anyway.

“I was. But I noticed you weren't there and I didn't want you to feel left out.” Her tone is soft and he knows she means what she says.

“I don't think I really fit in. I'm not a hero.” He tells her and he hears her make a noise of frustration.

“Mick, you are a hero! You have done some amazing things. Sure you started out bad, but you aren't that guy anymore.” She nearly shouts.

“How would you know? You are from a different Earth, remember?” She rolls her eyes at this. But he does have a point. There had never been a Kara Danvers on this Earth and there had never been a Mick Rory on her Earth. But he wished she would stay here or he could go visit her Earth. This wasn't public knowledge and would never be. But there were times he found himself thinking about her.

“I did ask Barry about you,” She replies as she rolls her blue eyes. “And he thinks that even though you can be a pain in the butt, he thinks you are a pretty good hero too. He also said nice things about you friend Leonard. And I'm sorry about what happened to him.”

Mick looks over at her. The girl of steel looks genuinely sad. She didn't even know Snart and probably wouldn't have liked him if she had known him. But Mick isn't sad about Snart's sacrifice. He is furious at his dead best friend. “Don't feel sorry for him. The bastard made his choice.”

“That seems like a harsh thing to say Mick.” She tells him and he just shakes his head.

“I was suppose to be the one who died. The team liked him more, but he decided to knock me out and take my place. I still don't know how Blondie got me and our guns out of there but she did. I hate him for making that choice for me.” He says before he takes another sip of hot chocolate. 

Kara is just happy he doesn't look here way as she wipes the tears forming in her blue eyes away.

“And no the stupid Brit is missing and Blondie's sister is still dead,” He sighs. “And if we ever find that stupid Brit, I am going to punch him for knocking me out.” Kara laughs at his comment and he turns to look at her and see a single tear running down her cheek. He wipes it away and she smiles gently.

“I'm sorry about Snart, Mick. But for what it's worth I am happy you are here. And I am sure you will find Captain Hunter soon. I sense you miss him more than you let on. And as for Sara's sister, things might change. Things don't seem like they are set in stone anymore.” She gives him a kiss on the cheek and pulls away just as his hand comes up to touch the light pink lip print.

They are both blushing a little but they both try to shake it off like it's nothing.

“Thanks for the kind words, Skirt. I fell like the blues I was feeling are starting to lift,” He sets his mug down in front of him. He doesn't bring up the kiss on the cheek, but it jogs something else in his memory. “You never called me.”

Kara begins laughing at that. “I never needed to, but I promise you will be the first one I call if I ever need to. And I am glad I brought you out of your holiday funk Mick.”

“But you don't have to call me just for that skirt. You can call me if you are lonely and need a drinking buddy.” Kara rolls her eyes at that.

“Come you two. Grey and I need two people to play euchre against since Sara and Barry are sick of getting there asses handed to them.” Kara holds out her hand and Mick takes it. They head into the kitchen and sit down at the table. 

And it turns out they made a pretty good team since they beat Team Firestorm four times in a row.


End file.
